


Byron

by erikasb (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/erikasb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione tem estado recebendo umas interessantes cartas de amor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Byron

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Byron](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35506) by Ciircee. 



> Esta é uma fanfic de Harry Potter, que eu encontrei em um site, em inglês. Eu não sou uma apreciadora de fanfics alheias, muito embora escreva as minhas, para diversão pessoal, mas achei que esta aqui valia a pena apresentar ao público brasileiro. Quem não leu Harry Potter, não vai entender; quem leu, pode achar algumas coisas altamente improváveis - eu também notei isso - mas a trama é interessante, embora de tema romântico, e não custa ler. Seguem-se algumas notas e, após, o primeiro capítulo da história. P.S.: Traduzi com a permissão da autora, que contatei por e-mail.  
> ***
> 
> Os personagens e ambiente pertencem a J. K. Rowling. As poesias serão citadas no decorrer do texto já com seus autores.
> 
>  
> 
> Agradecimentos a HPGuy pela revisão, e a Chelle, que escutou a história e fez ligeiras sugestões. Mil vezes obrigado.
> 
> Dedicatória: à mãe do marido de Catherine. Enquanto escrevia “Uma semana” eu tive que ficar me lembrando “Bryon” e não “Byron”, porque eu estava misturando as letras na minha cabeça... Então obrigada Mamãe Bryon! Obrigada à Catherine também... por me deixar o nome dela e do Bryon, eles não estão nesta... mas, puxa, por quê não?
> 
> Nota da tradutora: Eu mantive o apelido “Ron” em vez da versão adotada nos livros no Brasil, “Rony”. Contando o motivo agora, eu estragaria a história, mas vocês verão...

 

“Férias de verão é uma coisa preocupante, não é, Píchi?” Hermione pensou alto. A coruja de Ron piou alegremente e pulou em seus ingredientes de Poções. Hermione ignorou-o com facilidade e estudou a carta de Gina com uma careta preocupada. “Harry, N.I.E.M.s, Voldemort”, Píchi estrilou e mergulho no (afortunadamente) vazio caldeirão. “Desculpe, Você-Sabe-Quem, Ron e todos os outros Weasley, N.I.E.M.s, a Ordem, F.A.L.E., Comensais da Morte, Ron _e_ Harry”, ela suspirou. “Agora não é hora pro Ron desabar”.

Hermione acomodou-se na cadeira de pelúcia do seu quarto para reler a carta de Gina. Ron, Gina escrevera, tinha ficado cada vez mais mal-humorado. Preocupado, eles todos supunham, com Harry; a guerra estava esquentando e Voldemort não parecia querer deixar o pobre Harry ter um só momento de paz. Quatro ataques tinham sido feitos ao sul de Little Whinging, todos com aproximadamente uma semana de distância entre si, todos realmente perto da casa dos tios de Harry. A última vez que isso tinha acontecido, verão passado, Hermione estivera certa de que Voldemort estava tentando passar por qualquer magia antiga que protegia Harry; ela tinha considerado escrever a Dumbledore sobre suas suspeitas. Ela tinha escrito para Ron primeiro, e então se preocupado até que a sucinta carta de Ron chegara, ‘A janela do Harry dá para o Sul’. Voldemort não podia tocar Harry nos Dursley, não fisicamente, e então ele tinha estado, e continuava, golpear Harry emocionalmente. Todavia, Harry estaria na Toca até o fim do verão e Voldemort não ousaria tentar alguma coisa enquanto Harry estava sob o cuidado de vários bruxos adultos, um dos quais tinha contatos no Ministério.

“Não que isso possa te confortar, não é, Ron?”, Hermione suspirou para seu quarto vazio. “Não este ano, de qualquer modo”. De acordo com Gina, Ron gastava a maioria dos seus dias colina abaixo em Ottery St. Catchpole fazendo só Merlin sabia o quê. Ele tinha um emprego trouxa, efetivamente, mas era somente de entregar jornais matutinos, e era, mormente, para manter um olho nas notícias dos trouxas para o Professor Dumbledore e a Ordem. Não, ela relembrou-se, que _Ron_ lhe contasse essas coisas. Ela tinha recebido mais cartas de Gina do que do irmão dela.

Isso já era o suficiente para ela se preocupar; ela e Ron esgotavam Píchi completamente durante os verões. “Mãe?”, ela moveu-se para seu material escolar e afagou Píchi distraidamente ao passar por ele. Ele quase desmaiou de alegria e Hermione sorriu. Ela tinha escrito a Gina e perguntado se seria possível ela fazer uma visita durante a estadia de Harry; alguém precisava manter um olho aberto e uma cabeça fresca.

“Sim, querida?”, a entrada da cabeça da mãe dela pela fresta da porta coincidiu com a chegada de outra coruja à janela de Hermione. “Não é tarde para o correio?”

“Sim”, ela teria se preocupado com isso se não fosse pelo pequeno buquê de mastruço-marítimoadocicado que acompanhava a carta; raramente, em sua experiência, mas notícias chegavam com flores. Mesmo assim, ela a abriu um pouco trêmula, incerta do que podia esperar encontrar. Uma corrente de choque percorreu seu corpo quando ela deu uma rápida vista d’olhos à página. Ela certamente não esperava o que encontrou; vívida tinta vermelha formava as esmeradamente curvadas palavras da primeira carta de amor que ela recebera na vida.

 

Não há uma entre as filhas da Beleza

Que em magia se compare a ti;

E como o som das águas

É tua voz doce pra mim.

Então a alma a ti se curva,

Para amar-te a adorar-te;

Com abundante, porém suave emoção,

Como a cheia da maré no Verão.

~ **Estrofes** **para** **Música** ~

Byron

 

Ela leu as palavras em voz alta calmamente, sem sequer pensar nisso, querendo ouvi-las. “Lord Byron...”, ela suspirou de leve. Era adorável, simples e adorável.

“Hermione, querida?” Ela tinha até esquecido que sua mãe estava ali no quarto com ela. “O correio?”

Ela dobrou a carta, sua primeira carta de amor anônima, e colocou-a meticulosamente ao lado da carta de Gina. “É uma carta de amor, eu acho”, ela disse, tentando manter sua voz casual a despeito do turbilhão de emoções que sentia.

“Ora essa!”, a mãe dela sorriu com ar sagaz e abanou-se com uma mão.

“Não é pra tanto, mãe”, Hermione riu. “Não está assinada. É mesmo legal que alguém tenha pensado nisso, de verdade, mas eu realmente não tenho tempo para um... garoto... justo agora. Os N.I.E.M.s estão chegando, e eu vou estar ocupada o bastante com Harry e Ron e tudo o mais. Foi muito gentil e eu gostaria que ele tivesse assinado, então eu poderia dizer-lhe diretamente que eu não estou interessada, mas eu acho que ele vai acabar entendendo”, ela terminou, num ímpeto. Ela não queria _falar_ sobre isso.

“Hermione”, sua mãe começou.

“E eu _espero_ que as coisas não fiquem embaraçosas, quando ele me vir, quem quer que seja”, ela disse suavemente, e apanhou o bilhete, contornando as bordas com o dedo. “Eu odiaria se fosse Neville, e ele ficasse terrivelmente magoado por eu não querer... nada. Eu não reconheço a caligrafia, e eu saberia se fosse do Neville, mas mesmo assim...”

“Hermione”, sua mãe tentou de novo.

“Eu suponho que devia jogá-la fora; não passa de lixo, realmente, uma vez que eu não estou interessada”, ela hesitou, mão e carta pairando sobre a lixeira, antes de jogar o punhado de poesia no lixo. “Não é como se eu sequer o conhecesse, mesmo, até porque ninguém que eu conheça na escola realmente saiba qualquer coisa sobre os trouxas, e especialmente não _poesia_ trouxa, e eu não quero _encorajá-lo_ , quem quer que seja, guardando isso.” Ela sorriu vivamente, agarrando uma folha limpa de pergaminho e uma pena ainda que não soubesse exatamente o que ia fazer com elas. “Você precisava de alguma coisa, mãe?”

A mãe dela inclinou a cabeça e fitou-a. “Nada, querida”, ela disse após um momento. “A outra coruja dos Weasley acaba de cair do lado de fora da sua janela. Você gostaria que eu o trouxesse pra dentro?”

“Oh, Errol!” Hermione estremeceu. “Por favor. Eu tenho Pó Revigorante no meu malão. Te encontro na cozinha; se Errol não estiver morto, nós podemos tentar fazê-lo se sentir um pouco melhor”. A mãe de Hermione saiu, com um rápido aceno e último olhar perscrutador. Hermione rapidamente encontrou o frasco de pó azulado em seu malão estava apanhando sua balança na escrivaninha quando parou e olhou para a lata de lixo. A tinta escarlate estava muito, muito visível. “É tolice, certo, Píchi?”, ela disse, piou alegremente e voejou para aportar no ombro dela. Ele piou novamente e espiou dentro da lata com ela. “Não é algo que uma pessoa guarde, é? Um bilhete não assinado de um garoto que eu nem conheço?” Píchi, seja em concordância ou discordância, mergulhou na lixeira. “Honestamente, isso não é resposta,” ela riu, puxando a corujinha pra fora de novo. “Hermione, querida, é uma carta do Ron”, a voz da mãe dela ecoou escada acima, e Hermione apressadamente pendurou Píchi no poleiro improvisado formado pela alça do seu caldeirão, agarrando sua balança e colheres de medida, e adicionando uma pétala do mastruço-marítimo por suas propriedades medicinais. “Ele quer saber se você gostaria de visitá-lo quando Harry estiver lá”. Rapidamente, não ousando pensar no que ela estava fazendo, Hermione pescou a carta de amor da lata de lixo e enfiou-a no seu livro de Poções. “Aquela hora eu ia perguntar sobre isso, mãe”, ela gritou para baixo, amontoando seus utensílios e movendo-se para a porta. Ela teve muito cuidado em não voltar os olhos para sua escrivaninha ou os livros, enquanto deixava o quarto.

 

***

 

“Eu sei que sou melhor em Quadribol do que isso”, Hermione resmungou. “Tudo bem, Gina, eu acho que estou pronta agora; eu só precisava me acostumar com a vassoura, só isso. Eu não voei o verão inteiro”. Ela acenou para Gina e Harry enquanto eles deslizavam juntos na outra ponta do campo. Eles acenaram distraidamente de volta, cabeças inclinadas junto, discutindo estratégia, Hermione pensava. Ela não se importava; dava-lhe um momento para espiar através das árvores, procurando por Ron. A despeito da presença de Harry e da dela, Hermione notou, Ron ainda gastava uma boa porção da semana na vila próxima, e respondia todas as perguntas sobre isso com as palavras ‘nada’ ou ‘nada demais’. Ela estava preocupada com ele, verdade seja dita. Percy, Fred e Jorge não viviam mais na casa, e o lugar parecia estranhamente vazio, sem o barulho constante de mais pessoas do que logicamente caberia. A tranquilidade deslocada parecia salientar o comportamento esquisito de Ron. “Ron, o que raios há de errado?”, ela sussurrou, tentando olhar além das folhas para a estrada que passava atrás das árvores.

“Hermione, cuidado!” O aviso de Harry veio um pouco tarde; a Goles improvisada saltou do braço dela para as árvores. Harry parou e pairou, olhando das árvores para Hermione. “Você deveria pegá-la”, ele suspirou.

Gina pousou. “Eu vou buscar. É bom que estejamos usando uma bola de praia; mais fácil de ver. Honestamente, as coisas que papai pega pra encantar”, ela sorriu rapidamente antes de desaparecer na floresta.

“Quer que eu repasse o básico sobre os Artilheiros de novo?” Harry perguntou, movendo-se para o lado dela.

“Não, obrigada, Harry. Eu estou exausta; se importa que eu deixe o jogo?” Ela pousou sem esperar pela resposta e fingiu não ouvir o coro baixinho de ‘graças a Deus’ enquanto guardava a velha vassoura de Jorge perto da escada dos fundos.

“Hermione!” Ron acenou pra ela quando ela aproximou-se do portão. Ele estava bem mais abaixo no caminho do que ela pensava que estivesse, de fato, se não fosse por seu cabelo ela provavelmente não o teria visto. Engraçado que _ele_ pudesse vê-la; será que ele tinha estado procurando por ela? Ela acalmou a palpitação do seu coração com a facilidade de uma longa prática; ela tinha aprendido em seu quarto ano como ignorar isso, mas nunca como preveni-lo inteiramente. “Veio andar comigo, você?” Um sorriso enviesado inclinou a boca dele; aquele sorriso não a ajudava muito, mas lhe era agradavelmente familiar e muito caro. 

“Não”, ela sorriu com facilidade e lembrou seu coração da amizade; ela também caminhou para encontrá-lo, ao invés de esperar no portão, como tinha planejado.

“Expulsa do Quadribol, então?”, ele perguntou, cutucando o ombro dela com o seu. Ele permaneceu confortavelmente apoiado nela quando conforme eles retomavam o passo.

Ela bufou, “Não só. Eu queria falar com você, na verdade”.

Ron ergueu ambas as mãos. “Eu fiz o trabalho de História da Magia! Harry pode atestar isso; eu fiz, mesmo que nós saibamos que o Professor Binns nunca vai lê-lo”.

“Bem, ótimo”, ela sorriu. “Mas não era sobre isso que eu queria falar com você. É algo mais importante”.

Ron lançou-lhe um olhar inescrutável, enquanto eles ultrapassavam a porta de entrada da casa, vagando para a sombra das árvores perto do açude. “Oh?”

“Sim”, ela decidiu puxar o assunto delicadamente. “Ron, o que está havendo?”

Ele olhou para ela de novo, olhos indecifráveis, e foi sentar-se em um retalho de luz do sol. “Como assim?”

“Bem, ultimamente você tem estado...”, a voz dela morreu, incerta.

“Eu tenho o quê?” Ela não olhava o rosto dele, e em vez disso assistia-o girar um pedaço de trevo entre os dedos. “Hermione?”

“Eu notei que... oh, praga!” Hermione murmurou, quando uma coruja pousou entre eles. Ela não precisava que a coruja bicasse sua mão para saber que a carta era para ela; a tinta vermelho vivo e o buquê de mastruço-marítimo denunciavam.

Ron observou-a com uma curiosidade sem disfarces enquanto ela desamarrava a carta. “O que é isso?” Ele sorria, mas Hermione não conseguiria olhar-lhe no rosto.

“Nada”, ela respondeu apressadamente, enfiando o bilhete no bolso. “Apenas um bocado de... de... baboseira, eu suponho”.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram e Hermione jurou para si mesma que não o estrangularia se a palavra “Vitinho” escapasse dos lábios dele. “Nada, é? Certo.”

“Não é nada, mesmo. Eu cuido disso mais tarde. Eu queria falar com você sobre... bem, você não tem ficado muito em casa ultimamente, gastando todo o seu tempo na cidade, e nós todos estamos...”

Ele cortou-a. “Não é nada, Hermione. Tão ‘nada’ quanto a sua carta”.

“Ron”, ela discerniu a frustração em sua própria voz. Ele podia ser tão teimoso. “Honestamente, se você tem que saber...”, com os dedos repentinamente trêmulos, ela puxou a carta do seu bolso. “Alguém, provavelmente Neville, mas talvez não, alguém me mandou uma... uma carta. Ele não assinou, e eu não tenho tempo pra isso; bem, leia”. Ela estendeu a carta pra ele e observou suas orelhas avermelharem enquanto ele a abria. Ele estendeu-a de volta para ela sem palavras depois de uma olhada no conteúdo. Ela não pôde evitar ler também, mesmo não sendo nada, realmente.

 

E naquela face, e sobre aquela fronte,

tão suave, tão calma, ainda que eloquente,

os sorrisos que vencem, as matizes que abrasam,

mas falam de dias gastos na bondade,

uma mente em paz com tudo que lhe é indiferente,

um coração cujo amor é inocente!

**~Ela** **caminha** **em** **beleza~**

Byron

 

“Isso não é poesia bruxa”, a voz de Ron interrompeu sua segunda leitura. Ele estava olhando para a lagoa, observando os sapos pularem.

“Não. Não, é trouxa”, ela não conseguiu pensar em nada mais pra dizer.

Ron concordou. “É. Isso é alguma coisa... que um cara goste de você o bastante pra dizer essas coisas”.

Essa provavelmente era, Hermione pensou, o último tipo de conversa que ela jamais esperaria ter com Ron. “Oh, eu estou lisonjeada”, ela assustou-se com o tom vivo, fervoroso de sua própria voz e imaginou se Ron perceberia isso. “Mas eu não estou interessada nele, quem quer que seja. Quero dizer, eu nem sequer o _conheço_ , então eu não poderia mesmo...”

“Pensei que você tinha dito que era o Neville”, Ron encolheu os ombros. “Você conhece Neville bem o bastante. Ele é um bom rapaz.”

Hermione perguntou-se se estava mesmo tão vermelha quanto o cabelo dos Weasley ou era apenas impressão. “Oh, mas eu reconheceria a letra do Neville, tenho certeza. E eu não reconheço esta de jeito nenhum, então eu provavelmente não o conheço bem, e, bem, se eu não o conheço eu não ia querer...” ela deu de ombros, esperando não ter que dizer “namorar” na frente de Ron. “Sair por aí com alguém que eu não conheço seria o pior tipo de situação constrangedora”. Ela devia ter mordido a língua.

“Há piores, provavelmente”, Ron murmurou brandamente. “Eu vou jogar Quadribol, já que você não vai”. Ele se levantou de uma vez e olhou pra ela, embaixo; ele era muito alto, ela pensou, e ficava bastante atraente com o sol a contorná-lo. “É melhor você cuidar dessa coruja; há uns grãos na cozinha”.

Ela acenou, “Certo”. Foi só mais tarde, sentada na janela de Gina e assistindo Ron e Harry rindo e mergulhando, que Hermione compreendeu que ela e Ron mal tinham tido chance de falar sobre o que o estava perturbando. Ela relanceou o olhar para a mais nova carta, a enfiou dentro de seu texto de História da Magia, e imaginou se devia jogá-la fora pela interrupção; ela ponderou isso até que o jogo lá fora acabasse, antes de decidir que a coisa seria um ótimo lembrete para outra conversa com Ron sobre o que o estava incomodando.

 

***

 

“Pronto, Percy?” Gui estava segurando sua varinha sobre o purê de batatas.

Um jantar surpresa com a família Weasley era certamente cheio de surpresas. “O que vocês estão fazendo?” Hermione perguntou. Uma tranquila semana tinha passado, e agora que ela finalmente se acostumara a uma Toca quieta, a família inteira tinha vindo para uma última refeição juntos antes que o ano letivo começasse.

“Eles estão partindo nossos corações com sua cruel falta de fé em nós”, Jorge disse, magoado.

A Toca estava de volta ao normal: superlotada, barulhenta, e divertida, ela tinha que admitir. Era também uma experiência de aprendizado. “Vocês dois merecem”, ela deu tapinhas no braço de Jorge, de um jeito maternal.

“Prontos?” Carlinhos apontou a varinha para os gêmeos.

Percy, segurando sua própria varinha, deu de ombros. “Estaremos, algum dia? _Aperio!_ ”, ele suspirou, tocando a beira do prato com a ponta de sua varinha. As batatas tornaram-se de um adorável tom negro-avermelhado, e Hermione sentiu que erguia uma sobrancelha.

Foi a vez de Gui suspirar: “ _Abrogare_ _”_. O purê voltou a ser inofensivo, fofo e branco. “Na galinha, Percy?”

“Cerejas Sufocantes?” Carlinhos cruzou os braços e olhou para Jorge, para Fred e para Jorge de novo. “Qual é, ainda temos dois aninhos, aqui?”

“Nós não íamos querer que o Roniquinho morresse antes de terminar seu último ano, íamos?”, Fred tentou, com um sorrisinho zombeteiro.

Carlinhos sacudiu a cabeça. “Quem nesse mundo sufocaria com purê de batatas? Mamãe faria vocês esfregarem por horas sem magia. Tentem alguma coisa mais difícil de encontrar, mais fácil de limpar, e bem longe do meu jantar.”

“Sim, mamãe”, George riu. “Hermione, quer um manjar?”

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça com um sorriso. “Não estou nem perto de ser burra a esse ponto, obrigada”.

“Ninguém é tão estúpido”, Ron acrescentou, vindo para a mesa com uma tigela de framboesas. “Este lote não precisa de fiscalização; Gina e Harry acabaram de apanhá-las.” Ele inclinou a cabeça para a porta; Harry e Gina estavam curvados juntos num beijo suave.

“Ohhh!”, Gui, Carlinhos e os gêmeos imediatamente emplastaram-se contra a janela, colando beijos fortes e barulhentos no vidro. Hermione girou os olhos, enquanto Ron ria e Percy continuava a desenfeitiçar a comida.

Harry, corado e sorrindo, inclinou-se porta adentro, ainda abraçando firmemente Gina “Inveja porque eu tenho uma namorada ou já é hora do jantar?”, ele perguntou, com ar travesso.

“Eles estão com inveja, eu apostaria, mas o jantar também está pronto”, Molly Weasley disse, espantando os filhos risonhos para seus assentos.

“Ninguém com a mente sã teria inveja de um cara beijando a sua irmã, mãe” Carlinhos bagunçou o cabelo de Gina, quando eles vieram para a mesa. “Especialmente não _essa_ irmã”. Gina, por sua vez, deu-lhe uma pancada, e escondeu-se atrás de Harry quando Gui estendeu a mão para fazer-lhe cócegas.

Hermione acabou sentando ao lado de Ron, que chutou seu tornozelo e acenou em direção a Harry e Gina, que estavam ainda de mãos dadas. Ele sorriu e ergueu as sobrancelhas significativamente. “Quem teria pensado nisso no segundo ano, ahn?”, ele disse suavemente, inclinando-se para perto dela.

Talvez alguém que tinha caído por um certo ruivo destinado a nunca chegar perto, ela pensou. “Não sei”, ela murmurou, em tom aéreo, tentando não ser ouvida por quem não devia, “Eu sempre considerei isso uma possibilidade”.

“Sério?” As sobrancelhas de Ron se ergueram em surpresa. “Eu pensei... porque eles são amigos, veja”; ele gesticulou vagamente, curvando-se mais para perto dela. Hermione lançou um olhar em redor da mesa, mas ninguém parecia tê-los notado.

Ela se inclinou um pouco mais pra perto de Ron, como Harry e Gina estavam quase diretamente em frente a ela na mesa. “Esse é provavelmente o maior fator no relacionamento deles, Ron. Uma vez que eles ficaram amigos, foi só um pulinho para se tornarem _mais_ , você não acha?”

“Então, você supõe que ser amigos é um bom jeito de começar alguma coisa?” Ele parecia tão incrédulo, tão espantado pela ideia. Isso doía, e Hermione sentou-se de volta em sua cadeira, tão longe de Ron quanto conseguiria chegar.

“É certamente mais estável que cartas de amor anônimas”, ela ouviu-se retrucar. Em voz alta. Ela arriscou um olhar experimental para os Weasley e descobriu que era agora, realmente, o centro das atenções. Os olhos de Harry correram do rosto dela para o de Ron, e de volta. Hermione sentia sua face queimar. “Por exemplo”, ela, rapidamente. “Apenas... um exemplo. Um exemplo de... de...”, ela tentou forçar um pensamento lógico a cruzar seu embaraço.

“Correio,” Ron falou, ao lado dela.

Ele era duro na queda, ela pensou, agarrando a ideia. “Exatamente! Um exemplo da confiabilidade do serviço postal! Sem um nome...”

Ron cortou-a. “Não, quer dizer, tem correio. Agora”. Hermione seguiu o olhar dele para a janela, onde uma linda coruja sentava-se pacientemente no peitoril, com um ramo de flores nas garras e uma carta em tinta vermelha debaixo da asa.

Enquanto Hermione fitava a coruja, esta se sacudiu no lugar antes de voejar para ir pousar caprichosamente na frente do prato dela; o pássaro estendeu-lhe as flores sem um som. Gina suspirou. “Isso não é romântico?”

Harry deu de ombros. “Eu acho que ela é realmente bem treinada”, ele tentou, trocando olhares com Hermione. Casualmente, os acontecimentos em segundo plano ficaram claros como cristal.

Gui deixou escapar um assobio baixo. “Alguém está falando sério mesmo, Hermione,” ele disse. “Essa é uma coruja preta; elas são difíceis de manter porque são nativas da Austrália, e só. Elas não voam barato.”       

“E elas são principalmente para ocasiões especiais; como quando a mamãe e o papai anunciaram o noivado,” Carlinhos acrescentou, olhando para seus pais em busca de confirmação.

“Vamos dar uma olhada no que diz o menino apaixonado, certo?” Fred e Jorge estavam num repente inclinando-se sobre os ombros de Hermione, tentando apanhar a carta. “Ele é meiguinho? Provavelmente diz montes de besteiras sobre eterno. Vamos, deixa a gente dar uma olhada.”

“Certamente não”, ela apertou a carta ao peito.

“Deixem-na em paz”, Gina pipilou, do outro lado da mesa. “É pessoal.”

“Pensei que era baboseira”, Ron disse, baixinho. “Nada além de poesia trouxa e um garoto que você não conhece e com quem não se importa.”

Hermione falou sem pensar, “Eu acho que é muito gentil, se quer saber”.

Todos os olhos na sala moviam-se de Hermione para Ron. “Como você sabe o que há na carta?” Harry perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em que os gêmeos apertavam as bochechas de Ron.

“Oh, nosso bebê chorão está crescendo!”

“Não foi o Ron!” Hermione protestou. Ela foi sumariamente ignorada.

Fred e Jorge colocaram um braço ao redor dos ombros de Ron e sorriram suavemente para Hermione. “Ele não é a coisa mais fofa?”

“Cartas de amor, nossa, Ron, essa foi profunda,” Gui parecia impressionado.

Hermione suspirou. “Não _é_ do _Ron_.”

Gina parecia pronta para explodir. “Mas ele _sabe_ o que há na carta!”

“Ele tem estado fora um tempão”, Harry disse vagarosamente, os olhos ainda oscilando entre Ron e Hermione. “Um tempão impressionante”.

Ron sacudiu os ombros, livrando-se dos gêmeos com facilidade. “Bem, aí vão vocês, então. Eu estou gastando meus dias numa biblioteca trouxa lendo poesia trouxa, para poder enviar isso aí pra Hermione como tonto apaixonado. Claro.”  Ele pegou um pedaço de galinha e pareceu terminantemente satisfeito em não dizer mais nada.

“Francamente”, Hermione trincou os dentes. “Isso. Não. É. Do. _Ron_.” Apesar de ela não se importar se realmente fosse, não podia simplesmente deixar todo mundo sair por aí mal-informado. “Ron estava lá quando a última carta chegou. _Eis_ porque ele sabe o que há nela; as cartas são sempre do mesmo estilo. Francamente”, ela murmurou de novo, “pensar que foi o Ron.”

Ao lado dela, Ron encolheu os ombros. “Bem, podia ser minha. Se eu estivesse passando meus dias na biblioteca, tivesse dinheiro pra gastar, e acesso a um Correio Bruxo.”

“Exatamente”, Hermione concordou, enfiando a carta no bolso. “Sra. Weasley, me dá licença?”

A Sra. Weasley sorriu, um sorriso de quem sabe das coisas, mesmo que ela não _soubesse_ realmente. “Claro que sim, querida”.

Ela tinha acabado de passar para a sala quando Gina pediu, “Mãe, me dá licença também?”

“Claro que não”, a voz da Sra. Weasley era agradavelmente a firme voz da ‘mamãe’ que estava acostumada a cravar a lei na pedra. Hermione sorriu.

“Mãe”, veio um coro de vozes masculinas.

“Não.”

“Aaah, mãe, vamos.”

“Vocês estão bem interessados em cartas de amor esta noite, não, garotos? Ótimo, então, Hermione Granger não é a única mulher nessa casa que já recebeu uma carta de amor. No meu sétimo ano, seu pai _me_ enviou uma muito apaixonada...”

“Mãe!”

“Molly!”

Hermione sorriu e deslizou escada acima para o quarto de Gina. O sorriso desabou, contudo, quando ela abriu a carta. Quem era ele?

 

Apesar de a noite ser feita pra amar

E que o dia muito cedo regressa

Já não vaguearemos sem pressa

À luz do luar.

**~Já** **não** **vaguearemos** **sem** **pressa~**

 

Byron

 

Quem neste mundo estava lhe mandando poesia adorável e por que raios não era quem ela _queria_ que lhe mandasse poesia? Esta, ela decidiu, estava destinada à lata de lixo por nenhuma outra razão além de ter chegado na frente de cada Weasley que ela conhecia.

“Hermione?” A voz baixa de Ron e uma suave batida na porta deteve-a antes que ela tivesse dado sequer um passo. “Posso entrar?”, ele perguntou, empurrando a porta para abri-la. Algo no rosto dela deve ter revelado seu estado de nervos, porque Ron endereçou-lhe um sorriso torto. “Era tão ruim assim? O quê, ele te propôs casamento?”

Ela riu disso. “Não, na verdade eu acho que é mais algo como ‘te vejo em Hogwarts’”, ela ofereceu-lhe a carta, estupefata quando ele sacudiu a cabeça; ela não pensava que ele fosse capaz de deixar escapar a chance de caçoar-lhe um pouco por causa disso.

“Mas você está perturbada”, ele disse. “Toda rosa nas bochechas.”

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça. “Não estou perturbada”, ela disse. “É mais ou menos a ideia _disso_ na frente de toda a sua família...”, sua voz morreu, enquanto ela sentia o calor lamber suas bochechas. “E todo mundo ficou perguntando e olhando”.

“O idiota provavelmente não pensou que todo mundo estaria lá”, Ron disse. “Mas se isso te faz sentir melhor, a mamãe ainda está falando sobre ela e papai e suas ‘proezas’.”

“Proezas?”

Ron sorriu. “Ela usou essa palavra mesmo; vou te contar, todo mundo está lamentando ter perguntado sobre aquela carta agora. Proezas, _minha_ mãe e meu pai,” ele sacudiu a cabeça. “Mudando de assunto pra algo que não traga imagens assustadoras à mente, eu te trouxe isso pra te animar”, ele ofereceu-lhe um guardanapo cheio com as framboesas que Harry e Gina tinham apanhado mais cedo. “Estão um pouco esmagadas, mas como você não comeu nada no jantar, não tem permissão pra reclamar”.

Hermione pegou-as e sentiu seu coração tremular. “É legal da sua parte, Ron, obrigada”. Ele deu de ombros, as orelhas avermelhando nas pontas, e Hermione ouviu sua boca continuar, sem seu cérebro. “Foi muito gentileza sua, dizer as coisas que você disse”.

Os olhos de Ron ergueram-se rápido para encontrar os dela. “Que coisas que eu disse?”, ele perguntou em voz baixa.

“Lá embaixo, quando você atraiu a atenção para si,” Hermione disse, suavemente. “Foi muito gentileza sua, tirar a atenção de mim e da carta”.

“Oh. Bem, eles são a minha família, e aquele camarada devia ter pensado nisso antes de mandar essa carta”. Ron abaixou a cabeça.

Hermione pousou uma mão no braço dele. “Mesmo assim, foi muito legal da sua parte”, a voz dela estava ainda mais baixa, e ela sentiu uma ânsia maluca de esticar-se e beijar o rosto dele. Se apenas conseguisse alcançá-lo. Ron estava parado e imóvel, e ela pensou que se ele ficasse daquele jeito, ela podia usar o braço dele pra equilibrar-se e atingir perfeitamente sua bochecha. “De verdade, foi”.

“O que ‘foi’? Aquela carta?” Gina precipitou-se quarto adentro. “Quando elas começaram? De quem elas são? O que elas _dizem_?” Ela franziu a testa. “Cai fora, Ron, isso é assunto de garota.”

Ron sorriu ironicamente para Gina e a mão de Hermione escorregou do braço dele quando ele recuou. “Jeito legal de falar com o autor desses bilhetes”, ele ralhou.

Gina girou os olhos para o teto quando Ron saiu. “Garotos. Hmpf. E você queria irmãos, não?” Ela deu firmes tapinhas em sua cama, “Agora sente, conte-me sobre essas cartas. Quantas você recebeu? Você não sabe _mesmo_ de quem elas são ou você disse isso pra despistar meus irmãos?”

“Sim, três, sim e não,” Hermione respondeu.

“Hermione, isso não era o que eu queria!”, Gina riu.

Ela deu de ombros e estourou uma framboesa na boca, “Não pode dizer que não te respondi.” Ela sorriu ironicamente e mergulhou no travesseiro de Gina. “Tome, dê uma olhada, se quiser; eu vou jogar fora, de qualquer forma”, Hermione estendeu-lhe a carta.

“Sério?” Gina lançou-se sobre a carta com um guincho, os olhos correndo sobre a página. Hermione continuou a comer e esperou-a terminar. “Você vai jogar isso fora? Mas é tão romântico!” Gina abraçou a carta brevemente antes de devolvê-la. “Queria que Harry pensasse em algo assim”, ela suspirou.

“Talvez ele pegue a ideia”, Hermione deu de ombros e atravessou o quarto para o seu lado e a lata de lixo. “É provavelmente bem mais ‘romântico’ receber cartas de amor de alguém que você conhece do que de algum estranho que nem sequer assina”. Ela deslizou a mais nova carta pra dentro de seu texto de História da Magia, quando Gina não estava olhando. Tinha manchado-a com suco de framboesa ao recebê-la de volta de Gina; Ron fora atencioso e gentil ao trazer-lhe algo, e ela queria lembrar disso.

 

***

“Hermione? Eu sei que o grupo de estudo não começa antes de quinta-feira, mas você acha que pode me ajudar com Aritmancia? A Profª Vector nos passou uma redação sobre como a Aritmancia é diferente de, e mais confiável que, outras formas de magia divinatória.”

Os primeiros dias em Hogwarts eram sempre emocionantes, Hermione pensou, enquanto Colin Creevey inclinava-se por cima da mesa de café da manhã, gravemente. Não era somente a excitação de poder fazer mágica de novo, era mais; era ver que ela se lembrava de tudo que tinha aprendido no ano anterior, era o cheiro de pergaminho e tinta frescos, era o trabalho dos professores para enriquecer as mentes dos alunos. “Ela está indignada com a Profª Trelawney de novo, de acordo com a Gina, e você teve as duas matérias, Adivinhação e Aritmancia”. Colin parecia sentir sua vida pendendo por um fio, e Hermione fez uma nota mental para checar as notas de ele em Aritmancia no ano passado antes de próximo encontro do grupo de estudos.

“Certo, Colin, mas isso vai ter que esperar até depois do jantar”, ela suspirou. “Hoje é o dia mais cheio no meu horário.” Essa era outra coisa boa em Hogwarts. Ela estava ocupada e, aparentemente, o autor dos bilhetes também. Não tinha havido mais cartas depois daquela chegada desastrosa nos Weasley, e uma vez que mais de uma semana se passara desde então, Hermione achou que, quem quer que fosse o garoto, desistira.

“Quem tem um dia ocupado?”, Ron jogou-se no assento ao lado dela com um sorriso irônico. “Ainda nem nos passaram tarefa!”

“Foi só uma semana, Ron, mas nós _temos..._ ”

“N.I.E.M.s, eu sei, você já disse isso cerca de mil vezes”, ele sorriu. “O mundo bruxo inteiro sabe que os nossos exames são só daqui a dez meses.”

Parvati Patil lançou a Ron um olhar raivoso, sentando-se. “Você _tinha_ que falar neles? Eu pensei que Hermione e _Padma_ eram chatas a respeito, mas você?”

“Você o que?”, Simas, Dino e Harry juntavam-se à mesa.

“O Ron estava falando dos N.I.E.M.s”, Neville explicou, lá do seu lugar.

“A Hermione estava falando dos N.I.E.M.s”, Colin corrigiu, prontamente. “E do grupo de estudo.”

Lilá girou os olhos para o teto. “Honestamente, você só sabe falar disso? Lição de casa? Estudar?”

“Vamos mudar o dia do grupo de estudos?”, Kevin Whitby, um dos pupilos Lufa-Lufa de Hermione, tinha se reunido à multidão.

“O grupo de estudos para os N.I.E.M.s ou o regular?”, Stewart Ackerley, de Corvinal, tinha aparentemente escutado também. “Eu não posso continuar se não for na quinta.”

Parvati fez um gesto largo, “É tudo culpa do Ron se não podemos ter um café da manhã sem uma multidão e a menção de exames e tarefa.”

Dino coçou a cabeça. “Eu pensei que era ideia da Hermione”, ele disse.

“O que era ideia da Hermione? Grupo de estudos? Era realmente uma _boa_ ideia”, Gina sentou-se ao lado de Harry.

“Hermione deveria ter uma ideia sobre garotos”, Lilá e Parvati disseram, em coro.

“Francamente, tudo que _eu_ disse foi que hoje era o meu dia mais ocupado”, Hermione murmurou, trocando um olhar de comiseração com Ron. “E a _última_ coisa que eu preciso é de ideias sobre _garotos_ ,” ela lançou esta última especificamente para suas colegas de quarto e no exato momento em que uma coruja despercebida pousou no seu prato com um bem conhecido feixe de flores.

Ron falou antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer mais que participar de um movimento coletivo de prender a respiração. “São minhas”. Respire, Hermione forçou-se a lembrar, grupos grandes tendem a desenvolver diferentes respostas ao mesmo estímulo; ela focou nesse pensamento, enquanto todos na mesa voltavam-se para Ron numa sinistra reprodução do jantar nos Weasley. Ron olhou para ela, então para os demais, e ergueu as mãos. “Sério. Eu que mandei.”

“É mesmo,” Hermione disse vivamente, apanhando a carta e as flores. Claro que sabia que não eram mesmo de Ron; a tinta vermelha denunciava perfeitamente isso. “Por causa daquela briga que tivemos”. Ron ergueu uma sobrancelha, e ela chutou-o por baixo da mesa. “Sobre tarefa, e estudar, lembra? Eu tenho certeza que todos vocês se lembram da nossa briguinha, foi tão alto. Que desculpas atenciosas, Ron”. Ela sorriu inocentemente para todo mundo e esperou pelo melhor.

“Que briga?”, Neville estava franzindo a testa pensativamente. “Nenhum de vocês estava no Salão Comunal noite passada.”

“A briga que eles tiveram enquanto estavam passeando pelo campo de Quadribol”, Gina anunciou, vivamente.

Ao mesmo tempo, Harry saía com essa, “Eles estavam brigando na biblioteca, antes do jantar”.

Hermione suspirou alto enquanto todo mundo no Salão Principal, ou assim parecia, sussurrava especulativamente. “É só um pouco de poesia, honestamente! Ron e eu tivemos um debate sobre o poeta Lord Byron. Eu apostei com Ron que ele podia encontrar uma passagem das obras dele na biblioteca de Hogwarts, apesar do fato de ele ser um poeta trouxa.” Ela abriu a carta, inspirando tempestuosamente. “Eu disse que ele teria que me enviar flores se encontrasse uma. Entenderam?”, ela perguntou, lendo em voz alta.

 

Garanto que nunca vi andar uma divindade:

Minha amada, quando caminha, pisa no chão.

E mesmo assim, pelo céu, creio que meu amor é de tanta raridade

Que a ninguém ela desvirtua, com essa falsa comparação.

**~Soneto** **CXXX~**

 

Byron

 

“Isso não é Byron, é Shakespeare”, Kevin disse, após um momento de silêncio. “Meu pai é ator em Londres; a trupe dele fez um festival de Shakespeare no verão anterior a esse. Eu tive que ser operário cênico; conheço esse assunto.”

Ron ficou de pé abruptamente e atirou as mochilas dele e de Hermione sobre seu ombro. “Olhem, eu mandei a carta e as flores. Eu passei a noite inteira na biblioteca dando uma olhada em poemas e corri para as Estufa Um antes de me dirigir ao Corujal para que Hermione pudesse receber uma carta de amor antes do café da manhã no dia em que ela tem a maioria das aulas. Ok?” Ele se afastou com passos largos sem mais palavras e Hermione pôde apenas dar de ombros antes de segui-lo e reclamar sua mochila no saguão de entrada.

“Eu não acho que eles acreditaram que foi você, Ron”, ela lhe disse, enquanto eles rumavam para a cabana de Hagrid e sua aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

Ron sacudiu a cabeça e murmurou, “Não sei por que não.”

“Possivelmente porque é você, e sou eu”, ela disse, por resposta. Ela aguardou até que ele não estivesse olhando para deslizar a carta pra dentro de seu dicionário de Runas; ele tinha reclamado tê-la enviado, e mesmo que realmente não tivesse feito isso, Hermione queria lembrar que ele _dissera_ que tinha.

 

***

 

“Oh pelo _amor_ de Deus,” Hermione fitou a coruja sentada em seu prato. “Ele não vai parar, vai? Já faz meses, agora!”

Parvati mal desviou os olhos de seu mapa de Adivinhação. “Não, não vai. Apenas lhe mande um bilhete dizendo que vai se encontrar com ele,”

“Ou que ele deve achar um jeito de provar seu amor morrendo nobremente”, Lilá acrescentou.

“E faça-o parar”, Parvati concluiu. “Se outra coruja interromper meu grupo de estudo ou pousar na minha cama de novo, Hermione, eu juro que vou caçá-lo e acabar com ele por você.”

Hermione girou os olhos, “A única razão porque a coruja um dia entrou no dormitório foi porque você disse que ver essas cartas antes do café da manhã estava te deixando ‘positivamente mal’.” Ela alimentou a coruja, uma das da escola, com um pedaço de torrada, e abriu sua carta.

 

Ah! Em meio a essas orgulhosas e joviais companhias     

Um devaneio ao amor, e a mim, tunão dirigirias?

**~Soneto** **VI,** **by** **Caroline** **Norton~**

 

Agora, pelos longos anos em que não pude te amar,

Eu trago, em recompensa, esse dom de ansiar –

**~Em** **recompensa,** **by** **Eda** **Lou** **Walton~**

 

Confesse que será gentil pra mim.

Dê esperanças de alegria, ou cave minha cova:

Mais amor ou mais desdém, eis quem te roga.

**~Contra** **a** **indiferença,** **by** **Charles** **Webbe~**

 

Byron

 

“Parece que eu estou ficando desesperado, Hermione,” Ron murmurou, atrás dela.

Parvati fixou-o com um olhar, “Ha, ha. Nós todos _sabemos_ que elas não são suas, Ron.”

“Como é isso?” Ron desafiou, com uma piscadela para Hermione. Ela sorriu de volta; açular suas colegas de quarto era divertido, de alguma forma.

“Por que você é você”, Gina sorriu ironicamente para seu irmão, do outro lado da mesa. “E você simplesmente não é o tipo de cara que manda cartas de amor a uma garota.”

Em volta da mesa, cabeças concordaram. Ron deixou cair as mãos com um suspiro pesado. “Aquele último bilhete foi entregue pela _minha_ coruja”, ele lembrou a todos.

“E daí?” Dino folheava rapidamente as páginas das suas anotações, fazendo notas adicionais nas margens. “Você deixa ele no Corujal, onde qualquer um poderia pegá-lo.”

“Ele é minha coruja; supõe-se que só faria entregas pra mim, a menos que eu lhe diga o contrário.”

“Píchi fará qualquer coisa que alguém pedir desde que você lhe dê um regalo e afague a cabeça dele”, Harry disse.

Hermione escutava sem dizer nada. Interiormente ela pensava que Ron seria o tipo de cara doce que _pensaria_ em mandar cartas de amor, e a maior infelicidade dela é que ele nunca pensaria _nela_ ao considerar garotas para quem valia a pena mandar cartas de amor. “Harry está certo, você sabe,” ela disse, só porque ver Píchi com aquela carta em tinta vermelha tinha feito seu coração palpitar tolamente, mesmo ela sabendo que ele tinha sido deixado no Corujal com as corujas da escola.

Ron fechou os olhos, derrotado, “Então ninguém acredita que eu estou enviando isso.”

Hermione acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

“Eu reclamei ter escrito cada uma das cartas”, ele suspirou, ainda de olhos fechados.

“Não as duas primeiras,” Hermione corrigiu-o, feliz em constatar que eles estavam sendo ignorados em favor da tarefa.

Com um bufo, Ron abriu um olho pra encará-la, “Hermione, se eu vou dizer que escrevi as últimas treze cartas, claro que eu vou dizer que escrevi as duas primeiras.”

 “Ponto pra você”, ela concordou, inclinando de leve a cabeça para o lado, a fim de sorrir pra ele.

Ron virou-se para olhá-la cara a cara, “Você acredita que fui eu que mandei?” O olhar dele fez a pulsação de Hermione disparar.

“Claro que não”, ela lhe disse, tomando um gole determinado do seu suco de abóbora. “Mas já que você entrou nesse assunto, eu tenho uma pergunta pra você. Se você estivesse me escrevendo essas cartas,”

“Que eu estou”, Ron disse.

“E eu te dissesse pra parar”, ela continuou, ignorando-o, “Parar e me deixar em paz, você faria?”

Ele olhou-a pensativamente. “Isso depende. Estaria sendo sincera?”

Não se fosse _você_ , ela queria dizer, mas não fez. Ao invés disso, falou, “Bem, _você_ é meu amigo e eu realmente não ia querer que _você_ se afastasse. Mas eu sequer conheço _esse_ garoto, então, sim. Estaria.”

Ron encolheu os ombros. “Eu acho que se você me dissesse pra parar, e eu tivesse certeza que você queria mesmo isso, eu escutaria. Mas se eu soubesse que era mentira, e eu gostasse de você de verdade, então eu não escutaria de jeito nenhum. De fato, eu só me esforçaria mais.”

“Mas ele não saberia que era mentira,” Hermione disse, satisfeita. “Então ele vai parar, certo?”

Ron encolheu os ombros de novo. “Se ele não soubesse direito, pararia.”

“Bem, ele não saberá”, ela disse, firmemente. O seu coração estava leve, contudo, quando ela enfiou a carta na mochila. Três meses; era legal de Ron ainda estar tentando passar os bilhetes por seus. Isso certamente tinha esfriado a especulação sobre o autor real e Hermione apreciava aquilo. Ela disse a si mesmo que um dia, hoje, quem sabe, usaria aqueles para papel de rascunho na classe... mas não aqueles que a lembravam Ron. “Agora eu só tenho que encontrar um jeito de mandar uma mensagem pra ele.”

 

***

 

Eu prezo o teu amor mais que minas cheias de ouro

Ou toda a riqueza que no Oriente se encontrar.

Meu amor é tanto que rios não podem extinguir,

Nem nada além do teu amor pode recompensar.

**~Anne** **Bradstreet:** **Para** **o** **meu** **querido** **e** **amado** **esposo~**

 

Byron

 

Ron estava lendo com uma voz cheia que ficaria mais de acordo num palco do que ecoando sala abaixo para o buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda. Ele também estava, mal, na opinião de Hermione, contendo uma risada.

“Segure Píchi quieto e pare de abafar risinhos, Ron,” Hermione atirou a nova carta em cima da mesa em frente ao fogo no salão comunal da Grifinória. “Só vou levar um momento para escrever uma resposta.”

Ron segurou a coruja, que piava selvagemente, como ela tinha pedido, mas ele não parou de parecer divertido. “Você vai ter que trabalhar duro para me convencer de que você quer que eu pare depois de uma carta como essa, Hermione.”

Ela fitou-o com ar rabugento. “Não comece,” ela disse, apanhando apressadamente a pena de alguém e tomando o poema de Ron, para em seguida virá-lo a fim de escrever seu próprio bilhete no verso. “Acho ótimo que ele tenha usado Píchi de novo, então eu posso dizer-lhe que não estou interessada e quero ser deixada, em paz, com meus amigos.”

“Você não soa como se quisesse”, Ron ria à socapa, enquanto a ajudava a amarrar sua resposta na perna da coruja.

Ela o ignorou. “Leve isso para a pessoa que te deu a última carta”, ela falou para Píchi, segurando o bico dele e olhando bem dentro dos olhos de contas negras da coruja. “Leve isso diretamente para aquele garoto, Pichitinho”. Ela soltou o bico dele e fez um gesto para que Ron o pusesse a caminho.

Ron soltou sua coruja com um sorriso que rapidamente se alargou com ironia quando Píchi, em vez de voar para longe, saltitou ao longo do seu braço, para chilrear loucamente em sua orelha. “Muito bem!” ele disse vivamente. “Vamos ver o que diz aqui, certo?”

Hermione agarrou Píchi e marchou para as janelas da Torre. “Você”, ela disse para o pássaro em suas mãos, “tem um trabalho a fazer. Você pode amar o Ron mais tarde.”

“Ele vai ficar voltando pra mim”, Ron avisou, quando ela soltou Píchi fora da janela. “Viu?”, ele acenou, quando a corujinha flutuou de volta pra dentro da sala, aninhando-se ao maxilar o rapaz.

“Não me admira”, ela murmurou, enterrando o rosto nas mãos, “não me admira que ele tenha usado Píchi. Ele é a coruja mais estúpida no país inteiro.”

Ron riu, e Hermione ergueu o olhar para vê-lo alisando as penas da sua coruja. “Foi você mesma”, ele disse, “que ficava dizendo o quanto ele era esperto por ter vindo e pegado o presente de aniversário do Harry com você.”

“Aparentemente eu estava tragicamente errada”, ela gemeu. “E agora, o que eu vou fazer?”, ela perguntou-se, afundando em uma poltrona.

Era uma pergunta retórica, e ela ficou surpresa quando Ron acocorou-se em frente a ela, o olhar sério. “Olhe, Hermione, eu vou levar Píchi ao Corujal, e tentar assegurar que o cara certo leia sua carta. Tudo bem pra você?”

“Claro”, ela respondeu, um sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios. “E eu vou ficar aqui e lamentar meu destino e atirar coisas... como eu sempre faço”.

“Eu deveria ser o único a falar besteiras aqui”, ele deu um tapinha no joelho dela com um sorriso, o olhar sério já no passado. “Apanhe suas anotações de Transfiguração; eu tenho uma pergunta sobre a sessão de Animagos que nós lemos outro dia.”

“Por que você simplesmente não pergunta ao Snuffles sobre qualquer coisa que não tenha entendido?”

Ron sorriu “Por que perguntar a ele se você está bem aqui?”

“Você acha que é esperto!” ela riu, quando ele deslizou pra longe. “Bem aqui, mesmo”, ela sorriu. Que estranho que Ron pudesse fazê-la passar da raiva para a frustração para a risada em alguns minutinhos, ela pensou, sacudindo a cabeça, enquanto sacava as anotações da mochila. Por vontade própria, os dedos dela agarraram seu livro de História da Magia e a carta do verão com as manchas de framboesa. Afagando as manchas, Hermione pensou de novo que ele seria o tipo que mandava cartas de amor, se lhe importasse.

 

***

 

“Correio esta manhã, Hermione?”, Ron estava folheando diversos tomos enormes sobre transfiguração entre espécies.

Ela olhou pra ele, enquanto colocava a mochila debaixo da cadeira e estendia a mão para os livros na mesa. “Claro que teve. Eu tenho correio toda terça; ele é como um relógio.”

“Que pena que eu tenho treino de Quadribol tão cedo na terça, hmm? Eu poderia te ajudar a vigiar para apanhá-lo, se não fosse por isso.”

“Ainda bem que você tem. Eu não quero você lá quando eu confrontá-lo, Ron”, ela disse casualmente, a despeito do fato de o seu pé e o de Ron estarem se tocando sob a mesa. Não era nada, apenas o toque da ponta do sapato dela no dele, mas ela já tinha desistido há muito tempo de ser racional a respeito dessas coisinhas.

Ron franziu os lábios, um brilho reticente no olhar. “Eu estarei lá quando você falar com ele”.

“Não, não vai.”

“Aposto que vou.”

Hermione sacudiu a cabeça para a persistência dele. “O único jeito de você estar na sala quando eu falar com quem quer que seja o escritor das cartas, é se eu te contar de antemão. O que eu não vou fazer.”

“Eu vou estar lá, Hermione,” Ron sorriu de leve. Ele ergueu uma mão para detê-la quando ela abriu a boca para dizer-lhe que pensasse em outra coisa. “Espere... vamos concordar em esperar pra ver.”

“Se lhe agrada”, ela lançou o cabelo pra trás e sorriu. “Mas não vai adiantar porque ele não vai me escrever de novo.”

A mão de Ron caiu, enquanto suas sobrancelhas se erguiam. “Não vai?”

Hermione acenou alegremente com a cabeça, procurando ‘transfigurações de animagos, seleção de forma’ no índice do livro. “Uhum.”

“Tem certeza?”

“Eu o pedi pra parar, não pedi? Expliquei minhas razoes?” ela folheou as páginas e ignorou o olhar incrédulo de Ron.

“Espere um segundo...” ele pousou uma enorme mão sobre a dela, fazendo-a parar de virar as páginas e forçando-a a prestar atenção nele. “Você diz pra ele vazar, você tem seus colegas e isso é tudo que quer, muito obrigada gentilmente, e você acha que ele acha que você disse a verdade, mesmo que você tenha me contado que você não disse?”

Ela resolutamente afastou o calor que subia por suas veias e olhou para o garoto que o causava. “Eu disse que não estaria falando sério se fosse _você_. _Ele_ , pra começar, não sabe que eu te disse isso, e depois, ele _não_ _é_ você, então é mais provável que eu _estivesse_ sendo sincera; isso quer dizer que ele vai acabar com essa história de cartas.”

“Ele disse isso?” Ron perguntou.

Hermione decidiu não notar que um dedo estava tamborilando suavemente nas costas da sua mão. “Não exatamente, não”. Não era tanto o _tamborilar_ , era mais o roçar. “Eu não li a carta ainda, tive que ir para a torre da Grifinória apanhar outro tinteiro.” A cada três ou quatro tapinhas aquele dedo descansava sobre a pele dela e a acariciava, só um pouquinho.

“Hm.” Os dedos de Ron se acalmaram, descansando ternamente sobre o pulso dela. “Então... pelo que você sabe, ele pode não ter acreditado em você mais do que eu acreditei.”

A irritação fê-la recolher sua mão. “Tenho certeza que ele concordou em parar de me mandar as cartas”, ela murmurou, pescando o envelope da sua mochila. “Você disse que ele iria, se não soubesse direito”.

 

Lágrimas nos meus olhos, e tristeza no coração.

Se isso é amor, viver uma vida morta,

Então eu amo, e respiro essa aflição.

**~Samuel** **Daniel:** **Se** **isso** **é** **amor,** **respirar** **uma** **aflição~**

 

Byron

 

Hermione olhou do pergaminho amarrotado para a cara espectadora de Ron. “Isso só prova que você não sabe tudo, Ron.”

“Disse que vai te amar de qualquer jeito, estou certo?” Ron riu.

“Você _disse_ que ele pararia.” Ela falou, enfiando a carta entre as últimas páginas do livro.

“Se ele não soubesse direito, sim”, Ron concordou, com um aceno satisfeito consigo mesmo. “Você vai deixá-la aqui?” Ele indicou com um gesto o pedaço de pergaminho sobressaindo das páginas e Hermione rapidamente fê-lo sumir de vista.

“Não; vou usar este livro no meu trabalho.”

Os olhos de Ron escureceram. “Vai guardar?” ele perguntou, baixinho. Hermione congelou. Dizer qualquer coisa além de ‘sim’ seria uma mentira e dizer qualquer coisa que não uma mentira seria demais. Sua expressão a traíra, ela pensou, ou então Ron a conhecia bem demais, porque ele recostou-se com um sorriso. “Você guardou _todas_ elas, Hermione?”

“Não”, e ela _não_ _tinha_ guardado. Ela tinha mandado uma de volta com Pichitinho.

Ron _a_ _conhecia_ bem demais. “ _Guardou_ ”. Ele estava inteiramente satisfeito consigo mesmo.

“Você está inteiramente satisfeito consigo mesmo, Ron Weasley”, ele lhe disse. “Apenas acontece que você _não_ sabe de tudo.”

O sorriso enviesado de Ron ameaçou cortar-lhe a face. “E aquela carta é a sua prova? Você vai convocá-la um dia só pra provar que eu já estive totalmente errado? Vai guardá-la só pra me lembrar disso?”

Bem, sim. Mas ela não lhe disse isso. “Sério”, ela murmurou. “Apresse-se ou vamos nos atrasar para Poções”.

 

***

 

“Parece que eu não te vejo faz séculos, Ron”, Hermione suspirou, empurrando a porta para entrar no Gabinete dos Monitores.

Ron encolheu os ombros e chutou a porta atrás de si, para fechá-la, “Concordo. Você pensaria que como Monitores-Chefe iríamos nos esbarrar toda hora. Especialmente sendo feriado.”

Hermione grunhiu. “Não é exatamente um feriado. Eu pensei que a carga de tarefas para os N.O.M.s era cansativo, mas nem se compara a isto.”

“Falou a campeã do estudo,” Ron comentou, enquanto começava a Banir as mesas para junto das paredes.

Hermione começou a Convocar as cadeiras para um círculo tosco, preparando o encontro deles com os Monitores. “Não é só o estudo, ainda que fosse bastante; a campanha pelos direitos dos Elfos realmente decolou esse ano. O F.A.L.E. tem mais membros do que nunca e estamos realmente perto de um levante, eu acho.”

“Eu nunca duvidei que você faria mudanças,” Ron disse, quando a última mesa voava para o centro do círculo de cadeiras.

“Sim duvidou, você me disse que isso nunca daria certo porque os elfos gostam de ser escravizados”, ela lembrou-lhe secamente.

Ron guardou a varinha e afastou o alegação dela com um aceno de mão. “O que não deixa de ser verdade. Eles _gostam_ de servir as pessoas, mesmo que as condições de servidão não sejam o que deveriam ser”; isso era, Hermione pensou, o mais perto que ele já tinha chegado de admitir que estivera errado. “ _Mas_ , conhecendo você, eu sabia que se você não desistisse, então alguém, em algum lugar, teria que desistir diante de você”.

Corando levemente, ela abaixou a cabeça. Por que ele tinha que dizer essas coisas doces pra ela? “Obrigada”.

Ron sentou-se na mesa, e bateu de leve na cadeira ao lado. “Venha sentar comigo”, ele solicitou. “Há ainda um tempinho antes que os Monitores cheguem e eu _realmente_ não te vejo faz tempo. É todo esse Quadribol extra,” ele disse, quando ela sentou. “Eu nunca, jamais, pensei que lamentaria tanto o Quadribol”.

“Mas é uma ideia maravilhosa, Ron”, ela disse, com seriedade, e era. “Ter partidas com limite de tempo entre os times reservas tem levantado o ânimo de todo mundo.”

Ron deu de ombros, orelhas de um vermelho revelador. “Bem, era só pra dar aos nossos times reservas uma margem extra”, ele deu de ombros.

“Ainda assim é uma boa ideia”, Hermione disse, observando as orelhas dele abrasarem mesmo mais. “De fato, isso deu uma ideia pra mim também.”

“Estamos aqui pra isso”, Ron riu.

Hermione riu também. “Sh! É uma boa ideia.” Ela esperou Ron indicar com um gesto que ela podia continuar, contente em ouvi-lo rir pra si mesmo. “Pronto?” ela perguntou brejeiramente, só porque podia. “Eu pensei que podíamos treinar os Monitores nas tarefas de Monitores-Chefe. Dar-lhes uma vantagem para o ano que vem”, ela explicou.

“Não sabemos quem nos substituirá, Hermione”, Ron apontou.

“Sei disso; eu desenhei uma tabela de duplas...”, ela estendeu-lhe a tabela que tinha feito e tocou o fluxograma. “Cada Monitor fará par com um Monitor do sexo oposto e de uma casa diferente. Eu arranjei pra que eles tivessem dois turnos, cada um com um estudante diferente, cada um com um aluno diverso e nos seguindo por um conjunto diferente de tarefas”.

Ron estudou a tabela pensativamente e Hermione estudou ele. Seu cabelo estava ficando longo demais na frente, estava caindo nos olhos dele; alguém precisava afastá-lo. “É um plano legal”, ele disse surpreendendo-a a deixar a mão cair de volta no colo. “Mas há um grande problema”.

“O que foi?”, ela disse, áspera. Ela tinha planejado para todas as contingências.

“Hermione, eu acabei de dizer que senti sua falta por uma semana inteira e agora você quer ter os Monitores invadindo o único tempo que eu tenho tido pra te ver, ultimamente”.

“Oh.” Era o melhor com que ela podia se sair após tal comentário. “Bem, eu...” Era óbvio que ele não estava brincando e Hermione não tinha ideia de como responder ao que ele tinha dito, sem contar a secura na sua boca e o suor nas palmas das mãos. “Eu acho...”

“Eu acho que outra pessoa sentiu sua falta também,” ele disse, sério, quando uma coruja pousou limpidamente na mesa.

Hermione sabia ser pacífica. O que não a impediu de querer azarar aquela coruja por toda a semana seguinte. “Adorável”, ela murmurou, através de dentes trincados. “Eu esperava que ele tivesse desistido... Ainda não tinha recebido uma essa semana.”

“Sentiu falta delas?”, Ron perguntou, abrindo a carta pra ela.

“Nem um pouco”, ela disse, desenrolando o pergaminho e segurando-o entre eles.

 

Sala após sala

Eu caço pela casa

Em que habitamos juntos.

Coração, não tema, pois, coração, você vai encontrá-la –

Da próxima vez, ela! – não o problema atrás dela

Deixado na cortina, o perfume no sofá!

Quando ela a espanou, a coroa na cornija floresceu nova e bela:

O espelho acolá cintilou, ao ondular da sua pluma.

 

O dia já se vai,

E porta sucede porta;

Eu testo a sorte recente –

Percorro a casa inteira, das alas ao centro.

Ainda a mesma ocorrência! ela sai nem bem eu entro.

Gasto o dia inteiro na missão – quem se importa?

Mas já o sol se põe, sabe – com tantas salas pra explorar,

Tantos armários para esquadrinhar, tantas alcovas para importunar!

**~Robert** **Browning:** **Amor** **numa** **vida~**

 

Byron

 

Ron leu em voz alta com ela. Era legal, ela pensou, ouvir as vozes deles juntas daquele jeito. “Eu acho que ele se sente exatamente do mesmo jeito que eu. Procurando por você e não te encontrando, se divertindo um pouco com a caçada”, ele disse, quando eles terminaram a carta.

“Isso não é exatamente reconfortante,” ela resmungou, “considerar que _ele_ provavelmente não me vê todo dia, a menos que esteja me espionando”, Hermione deitou a cabeça sobre a mesa. Ela desejava que Ron realmente se sentisse do mesmo jeito que o escritor da carta.

“Bem”, Ron disse, dando tapinhas nas costas dela, “ele está apaixonado. Além disso, eu tenho aula com você todo dia”.

Ela riu, levantando a cabeça e dando-lhe uma cotovelada nas costelas. “Você não está ainda tentando sustentar que é o autor dessas cartas, está?” Ela queria mesmo que ele parasse. Ou talvez, que nunca parasse.

“Eu não vou dizer que _não_ _as_ _fiz_ ”, ele disse, quando o primeiro dos Monitores irrompeu na sala, reclamando violentamente das chances da Lufa-Lufa contra o time reserva da Corvinal. Hermione aproveitou a distração para enfiar a carta dentro da pasta com suas anotações para a reunião... ela lhe lembrava que Ron tinha sentido sua falta também.

 

***

 

“Droga”, Hermione praguejou baixinho, quando a ponta de sua pena quebrou. O maldito trabalho era pra hoje de manhã, e ela só notara agora que tinha esquecido de comentar suas notas de rodapé. Na verdade, não era necessário explicar como ou por quê ela tinha escolhido _Focinho_ _Cabeludo,_ _Coração_ _Humano_ como referência, mas qualquer coisa além disso estava apenas meio-feito. “Harry, você tem uma pena pra me emprestar?”

Harry nem sequer ergueu os olhos do seu trabalho. “Estou usando minha última. Porque a lista de material escolar não manda os alunos do sétimo ano trazerem o triplo de penas? Eu já usei pelo menos isso, e não chegamos nem na Páscoa.”          

“Por que a lista não diz pra trazermos um cérebro extra pra estoque?” Simas intrometeu-se, de olhos fechados e quase dormindo. “Eu não posso crer em como estou cansado. Eu não posso crer que ainda nem tomamos o café da manhã.”

Hermione impediu-se de dizer-lhe que ele estava cansado porque tinha ficado acordado até perto das três, terminando o trabalho que ele tinha adiado e a tarefa surpresa de Herbologia. “Ron, você tem?”

Ron acenou distraidamente, olhos fechados, enquanto recitava os ingredientes da Poção do dia para si mesmo.      “Eu deveria, tente o bolso exterior da minha mochila”.

 Havia um número surpreendente de coisas no bolso exterior da mochila de Ron, mas nenhuma era uma pena; Hermione bufou irritada e começou a procurar entre os livros na parte interna. “Honestamente, Ron, ser organizado te ajudaria a estudar”, ela disse, ao passar por uma barra da Dedosdemel meio comida, e tarefa do ano passado.

“Ditamo, alho dourado, está organizada o bastante pra mim”, Ron disse. ”Casca de Chorão,”

“Muco de sanguessuga.”

“Cale a boca, Hermione. Asfódelo.”

Ela riu e puxou uma pena de aparência esfarrapada do fundo da bolsa dele. “Obrigada, Ron, te devolvo depois das aulas”. Ron inclinou a cabeça levemente, olhos ainda fechados, ainda murmurando os ingredientes da Poção. Ela tomou isso por concordância e foi em busca do seu trabalho e do livro de referência que ela estava usando para comentar as notas. Que tinha sumido. “Droga, chatice”, ela murmurou, jogando a pena ao lado do seu pergaminho. “Alguém viu ‘As maravilhas do mundo bruxo’?” Houve várias cabeças negando, mas Hermione não as notou; a pena que ela tinha derrubado estava calmamente escrevendo na mesa.

“Você me emprestou, Hermione”, Gina anunciou, “Já trago aqui pra baixo.”

Hermione não lhe prestou nenhuma atenção. Tinta vermelha familiar refulgia na madeira clara da mesa; as palavras que ela acabara de falar estavam escritas numa caligrafia, agora, familiar. “Mas o que...” ela sussurrou, e assistiu enquanto a pena obedientemente transcrevia isso, pulando para o chão para escrever. Ela pegou a pena do chão quando esta acabou, virando-a nas mãos, estudando-a atentamente. “Pena ViaVoz”, ela leu, e teve que estreitar o aperto quando a pena ameaçou saltar de sua mão. “Nosso feitiço é impecável, nossa caligrafia, de estilo; se é daqueles que sofrem de covardia, você permanece... em sigilo”. Ela deixou cair a pena, em choque, mal notando enquanto ela escrevia seu próprio slogan e adicionava um pequeno ‘criado por Floreios & Borrões”.

“Aqui está seu livro, Hermio – o que há de errado?” Hermione poderia ter notado a inquietação de Gina se ela não tivesse, naquele exato momento, compreendido o que é que a pena acabava de soletrar na sua frente.

“ _Ronald_ _Billius_ _Weasley_!” Todo mundo na Grifinória pulou; houve, ao longe, o som de várias coisas sendo derrubadas e uma quebrando. Hermione não ouviu. Seu alvo tinha virado para encará-lo, olhos tão arregalados quanto pires. “Seu horrendo, odioso, _manipulador,_ _”_

“Hermione, eu posso explicar”, Ron deu um passo na direção dela, mãos esticadas, voz suplicante.

“Insensível, dissimulado, _inacreditável_ subterfúgio para um –“ Ele não a deixou terminar; Ron tapou a boca dela com uma de suas mãos enormes, e usou a outra para segurar seu pulso e arrastá-la para o buraco do retrato.

“ _Ron!_ ” Gina soou chocada.

“Nossa!” a voz de Harry soou abafada. “É a mesma escrita daqueles poemas de amor. É sim, olha, está em todas as paredes!”

 _“_ _Merlin_ , ele está _certo!_ _”_ Foi a última coisa que ela ouviu, antes de ver-se fora, no corredor, com o retrato da Mulher Gorda fechando-se atrás deles.

Ron não se incomodou em tirar sua mão da boca dela antes de começar a falar; uma boa manobra tática, Hermione tinha que concordar, uma vez que ela teria adorado terminar o que ela tinha começado a falar na sala comunal. “Hermione, eu posso explicar. É sério, eu posso”.

“Problemas, queridos?” A Mulher Gorda parecia preocupada.

“Não se eu conseguir fazer isso direito”, Ron lhe disse, assustado. “Você poderia, você iria, fazer uma visita ou qualquer coisa assim? Eu gostaria de falar com Hermione sozinho, se eu pudesse.”

A Mulher Gorda sorriu benignamente para ele, “Claro querido. Tem noção de que você teria melhor sorte falando com ela se você descobrisse a boca dela?”

Ron sorriu, ansioso e sério; era um olhar que Hermione não via desde o primeiro ano, e ela soube, sem sombra de dúvidas, que eles conversariam quer ela quisesse quer não. “Se eu tivesse certeza que ela não vai começar a gritar de novo, faria isso num piscar de olhos.”

“Oh, aquilo foi _você_ , amada?” Ron acenou gravemente, enquanto Hermione encarava, e a Mulher Gorda apertou uma mão no peito. “Eu vou agora mesmo, certo?”                   

Hermione arrancou a mão de Ron da sua boca quando a Mulher Gorda apressou-se a deixar a moldura. “Eu tinha todo o direito... _todo_ _o_ _direito_ de gritar e dizer aquelas coisas”, ela sibilou.

“Sabe”, Ron suspirou, ignorando-a, olhando para a moldura vazia. “Eu imaginei este momento tantas vezes, que é difícil acreditar que não considerei essa possibilidade aqui.”

“Aposto que não, criatura sórdida”, Hermione vociferou. “Dando risinhos sozinho no Corujal, tirando com a minha cara por meses. Eu devo ter estado –“

Ron colocou um dedo sobre os lábios dela e outro sobre os seus. “Shhh”, ele indicou a porta, “você quer que _eles_ ouçam cada palavra?” Ele puxou sua varinha e apontou-a para a porta. “Eu vou trancá-la, assim eles não podem se intrometer. Você conhece algum feitiço para impedi-los de nos ouvir? Eu realmente, realmente não quero ter essa conversa com uma plateia.”

Ela olhou-o com raiva. E abrandou ao cruzar com o olhar dele. “ _Tacere_ ”. Ela virou-se de costas para a porta, erguendo uma sobrancelha enquanto guardava a varinha no bolso.

“’Brigado, Hermione”.

“ _Tem_ por onde”.

Ron sacudiu a cabeça. “Olha, eu não sei por quê você foi remexer na minha mochila.”

“Não havia penas no bolso,” ela protestou, ofendida e imaginando o que ele _pensava_ que ela estivera fazendo.

“Claro que havia; elas estão no saco com as balas cítricas, assim eu não as misturo com minhas penas de alcaçuz.”

Hermione fechou a cara. “Eu nunca –“

“Tenho certeza que não”, ele falou, mais alto que ela. “Meu ponto é, você estava mexendo na minha mochila, e se tivesse mexido um pouco mais, teria encontrado outra daquelas cartas que você vem recebendo.”

“Isso eu _percebi,_ depois que vi o que a pena estava fazendo, seu bastardo sem coração”, Hermione estendeu a mão, querendo gritar de novo, querendo batê-lo tão forte quanto fosse capaz ou estrangulá-lo, ou mandá-lo para a luz com uma azaração.

Ron prendeu as mãos dela antes que ela pudesse fazer mais que socá-lo uma vez, solidamente, no peito. “Uou!” Ele juntou as mãos dela, segurando-as fortemente contra si, pressionadas contra o seu peito no lugar onde ela o tinha atingido. “Hermione, por favor. Por favor, só me deixe falar, e se”, ele engoliu em seco, e ela sentiu-lhe mãos tremerem sobre as suas. “Se você não concordar com nada do que eu tenho pra dizer, então você pode fingir que eu sou o Malfoy e me espancar tanto quanto desejar.”

“Eu nunca, jamais quis bater no Draco Malfoy tanto quanto eu quero te bater”.

Ron riu, a hilaridade fazendo seus olhos faiscarem. “Parte de mim está muito orgulhoso de si por merecer isso,” ele disse. “O fato de que isso está fulgurando em letras ‘atordoantemente vermelhas’ de um metro e meio na parede do salão comunal faz bem ao meu coração.” Ele riu de novo. “Parte dele”.

Ela riu também, capturada pela alegria fácil dele, o rubor de diversão nas bochechas dele. “Só você pra pensar essas coisas,” ela disse. Somente Ron ia realmente querer dizer aquilo porque só ele... ele era o único que... o único... ela sentiu lágrimas inundarem seus olhos. Seu amigo Ron tinha sido o único...

“Não chore, Hermione. Vamos, não chore,” ele sacudiu a cabeça, erguendo uma mão para tocar o rosto dela, mas deixando-a cair antes que o fizesse. De fato, ele soltou ambas as mãos dela e recuou vários passos. A despeito de tudo, ela lamentou perder a proximidade. “Você lembra o que aconteceu em King’s Cross no verão passado?”, ele perguntou, olhos atentos.

“Quando em King’s Cross? Quando Crabbe enfeitiçou o carrinho do Neville? A checagem na barreira?” Um monte de coisas tinha acontecido, e parecia ser assim todo ano.    

Ron gesticulou vagamente, agitado; aparentemente ele não tinha considerado como conversar essa conversa quando pensou em tê-la. “Depois disso, depois. Quando Mamãe estava lá, quando o tio de Harry chegou. O que aconteceu então, você lembra?”

Hermione esfregou a testa, o polegar massageando a têmpora. “No... okay. O tio de Harry chegou e nós dissemos tchau pra ele e ele foi embora. Então nós...” ela parou quando Ron ergueu uma mão. “O quê?”

“Nós dissemos tchau para o Harry,” ele disse, “e eu lhe disse para escrever e que nós o teríamos na Toca antes que o verão acabasse. E você...” ele acenou para ela.

“Eu o abracei e lhe disse para se cuidar e para escrever pra mim assim que chegasse em casa.”

“Você o abraçou e beijou o rosto dele e disse pra ele escrever e Harry foi embora,” Ron concordou. “Então nós nos despedimos porque Mamãe e Gina estavam prontas pra partir. Como foi isso? O que aconteceu?” 

Ela não via o que isso tinha a ver com aquelas cartas, mas acompanhou-o; era como um enigma, tentar compreender o que ele estava tentando dizer; sua raiva estava se esvaindo em face dessa estranha discussão. “Eu abracei a Gina e a sua mãe. Sua mãe me disse pra zelar por mim mesma e escrever se tivesse qualquer problema e então você e eu nos despedimos. Eu te disse pra tomar cuidado e escrever, do mesmo jeito que fiz com o Harry.”

Ron recuou outro passo antes de dar dois para frente, nervosamente. “Sim. Você pôs a mão no meu braço e sorriu e disse pra me cuidar e escrever, pra que você não ficasse preocupada.”

A pele dele tinha estado bastante quente na ocasião, ela lembrou, e acenou. “Você me desejou boas férias.” Ron acenou com a cabeça, e abriu a boca; isso disparou algo na memória dela. “Espere, não. Você disse meu nome e eu perguntei ‘o quê?’ e você... foi então que você me desejou boas férias.” Ela revolveu o significado daquela pausa, aqueles estranhos poucos segundos em que a mão dela pousava sobre e ele e ele estivera olhando pra ela sem dizer nada. “Você não me disse _alguma_ _coisa,_ ” ela disse suavemente, nem mesmo precisando ver o sorriso oblíquo dele confirmando. “O que foi que você não me disse?       

“Não tenho certeza,” ele admitiu, suavemente. “Parte de mim queria te perguntar por que você não me abraçou ou _me_ beijou no rosto como fez com todos os outros”. Sem querer, Hermione deu um rápido passo para trás; a boca de Ron curvou-se em uma linha que teria sido um sorriso se não fosse tão infeliz. “É”, ele disse, dando de ombros. “Havia essa outra parte de mim, uma grande parte, que ia dizer ‘Estou com saudade’.”

“Você...?”

Ron, a boca ainda naquela linha triste, e andou raivosamente a passos largos até a janela e de volta. “Aquilo era loucura, Hermione. Atordoante. Mamãe ainda estava falando com a mãe do Simas, e seu pai ainda nem tinha vindo te pegar, e eu estava com saudade. Eu _sentia_ _sua_ _falta_ e você ainda nem tinha ido embora. Eu não entendi. Eu não entendi como eu podia me sentir daquele jeito, era só _você_.”

“Ah, obrigada”, ela não pôde evitar girar os olhos para o teto. “’Só você, Hermione’ deixa tudo okay.” Era uma das frases que ela mais odiava ouvir. Ron riu, mesmo que suas mãos estivessem tremendo quando ele as correu por seus cabelos.

“Mas não deixou. Ser ‘só você’ não ajudou. Isso tornou as coisas piores que antes. E eu tentei dizer pra mim mesmo, falar pra mim, o quê, você está maluco? Você sente falta de ser importunado pra fazer tarefa quando ainda faltam meses pra ter que entregar? Sente falta de transportar uma montanha de livros como um burro de carga porque alguém tem que trazer livros de apoio para o grupo de estudo?”

“Eu não...”

Ron correu as mãos pelo cabelo de novo, puxando punhados dele. “Apenas shhh, e espere, certo? Deixe-me acabar com isso.” Ela bufou e ele sorriu de novo.

“Eu fiquei pensando nisso, sabe,” ele disse, em voz baixa. “Eu fiquei pensando sobre o barulho que você faz quando está aborrecida e o jeito que o canto da sua boca levanta quando você nos diz que não devíamos ter protelado a tarefa; é como se, talvez você vai rir da nossa cara, e talvez vá sorrir e nos observar suando até antes de nos ajudar. Eu pensei no seu _cabelo_ , por Ptolomeu!” Ele jogou as mãos para o alto, como se isso fosse de alguma forma culpa _dela_. “Sobre como você sempre toma conta de projetos enormes, como os Elfos, ou o grupo, e a Ordem e você faz eu e Harry te ajudarmos sem nem piscar.”

“Ron, eu... eu...”

“Eu gosto dos seus olhos”, ele disse, quase para si mesmo. “Eu gosto da aparência deles à luz do fogo e o jeito que eles ficam dizendo coisas que você não diz. Eis porque Malfoy realmente recua, sabe. Porque seus olhos não o ignoram; eles dizem pra ele cair fora antes que você o pique em mais pedacinhos do que ele é capaz de contar.”

Ela não tentou dizer nada, atordoada demais, totalmente sem palavras, mesmo pra tentar, e Ron continuou.      

aHHHH”Porque era você, só porque era você...         eu não sabia como dizer qualquer coisa a respeito sem parecer um completo idiota”, ele gesticulou vagamente para o corredor em que eles estavam de pé, no espaço entre eles. “Havia todos esses novos sentimentos e eu ainda tinha os velhos; os sentimentos que não estavam mesmo com saudade de ser questionados sobre se eu fiz meus cálculos de Astronomia e procurar por livros-texto para os primeiranistas.”

Hermione encontrou sua voz, quase isso; não era uma voz que ela jamais tivesse se ouvido usar antes. “Por que você simplesmente não falou, como está dizendo agora?”

Ron recostou-se na parede e inclinou a cabeça para trás, fitando o teto por um bom tempo. Finalmente, ele disse “Eu não sabia como, nem o quê, nem nada, Hermione. Como você se sente sendo o melhor amigo de uma pessoa e estando apaixonado por ela? Como se faz isso sem estragar tudo?” Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos das vestes e Hermione pôde ver que ele engolia em seco. “Eu tinha que encontrar um jeito para te dizer. Se eu conheço alguém que poderia ajeitar as coisas, essa pessoa é você. E você conseguiria me dizer como fazer isso com você. Como ser seu amigo e te amar, ao mesmo tempo. Eu sabia que você conseguiria, Hermione, se eu ao menos conseguisse te contar sem melar tudo. Eu procurei feitiços, primeiro. Eu encontrei alguns que fariam você dizer tudo que eu quisesse”, ele remexeu-se, ainda encostado na parede, mas não olhou para ela. “Mas eu não poderia. Às vezes eu odeio o que você diz pra mim, mas eu prefiro ouvir o que você tem pra me dizer do que te fazer falar coisas insinceras”. Ele relanceou os olhos para ela e sorriu brevemente. “Havia até uma poção que eu encontrei que nos faria sair gritando ‘pois não?’ um para o outro.”

“Mas Ron, no jantar, na Toca, eu disse”, ela esperava a interrupção, e a obteve.

“Harry e Gina”, ele concordou. “Eu pensei naquilo, mesmo, e eu acho que foi mais fácil para eles. Gina sempre gostou dele, e ele nunca nocauteou um Trasgo junto com ela, e eles nunca foram o que _nós_ somos.”

“É por isso que você nunca assinou seu nome?” ela perguntou.

Então ele olhou pra ela. “Mas eu fiz. Todas, exceto as três primeiras, eu assinei. Naquela noite eu pensei que talvez... no quarto da Gina, eu pensei que você ia me b – me abraçar ou qualquer coisa assim e eu decidi te dar mais uma pista e então você adivinharia, e ia encontrar um jeito de me dizer sim ou não sem todo mundo ficar sabendo.”

“Mas você não assinou,” ela protestou. “Você nunca pôs seu nome nelas, e você até mentiu... bem, não mentiu, eu acho, mas você fez parecer que estava mentindo quando você disse que me escreveu aquelas cartas!”

Ron riu. “Você ainda não pegou, Hermione? Byron, Hermione. Byron. _By_ _Ron_. Do Ron.” Ele riu de novo, da cara dela, uma risada feliz, e se afastou da parede, exuberante. “Eu pensei que você entenderia... especialmente porque depois daquelas primeiras cartas, as poesias não eram dele, e os autores eram todos Trouxas. Eu fiquei dizendo que as tinha escrito, então quando você compreendesse, ninguém se importaria; eles saberiam a verdade, ou não se importariam mais com as cartas, de qualquer forma.”

Hermione sentiu suas bochechas avermelharem. “Isso foi muito esperto da sua parte, Ron.”

“Se fosse assim tão esperto, você teria entendido antes,” ele deu de ombros. “Mais isso procede do amor, não da vaidade,” ele disse de repente, olhos estreitados em concentração. “Você sabe quem escreve, e eu quem lerá no final. Não julgue, Hermione”, ele encontrou os olhos dela, prendeu-os com os seus, e ela sentiu seu coração inchar. “Não julgue minha paixão pela minha falta de habilidade: muitos amam bem, mesmo que expressem mal.”

Ela conhecia esta; a mãe dela a tinha entalhado em uma plaqueta para o pai dela, anos antes de Hermione nascer. “Anne Finch”, ela sussurrou. Deleite iluminou os olhos de Ron.

“É.” Ele sorriu timidamente, estendendo uma mão para ela. “Tudo bem?” ele perguntou, ao segurar a mão dela.

Hermione sorriu, um sorriso trêmulo, que pareceu tornar o de Ron um pouco mais ousado. “Claro”, ela murmurou.

Ron relanceou os olhos para as mãos unidas deles, e ela observou um sorriso ondeando os lábios dele. “Tudo bem?”, ele repetiu suavemente, girando sua mão para entrelaçar os dedos nos dela; as palmas de suas mãos pressionadas delicadamente uma contra a outra, e um calor agradável seguro entre elas.

“Perfeito”, ela respondeu, porque era. Exatamente.

Ele pressionou de leve os dedos dela e respirou fundo. “Hermione Granger, eu sei que nós fizemos isso quase todo dia de todo ano desde que nós tínhamos onze, mas... desce pra tomar café comigo?”

“Todo dia, se você quiser”, ela disse, pressionando de volta. Ron sorriu repentinamente, um sorriso tão indescritivelmente doce que ela tinha que tocá-lo; apenas os dedos dela no canto da boca dele. Ela sentiu o sorriso crescer quando ele acenou com a cabeça, e o calor entre as mãos deles aumentou enquanto ela a puxava para a escada. “Espere! Ron, nós temos que destrancar o buraco do retrato!”

Ron continuou caminhando, dando um puxão na mão dela quando ela diminuiu o passo e virou-se para olhar pra trás. “Não está trancado.”

“ _O_ _quê?_ _”_

Ele sorriu-lhe alegremente, enquanto a puxava para caminhar de novo ao lado dele, “Não está trancada. Eu puxei minha varinha e disse que ia trancá-la, então pedi pra você lançar o feitiço Silenciador... Eles nunca ouviram se eu lancei um feitiço ou não. Se não conseguirem abrir a porta, não é minha culpa.”

“Ron!” ela estacou, no hall, encarando-o. Um olhar familiar apontava no rosto dele; valente determinação de defender o seu ponto de vista, decisão de recusar-se a voltar e contar pra todo mundo que a porta estava aberta, diversão completa e expectativa. Antecipação. Ambos conheciam isso; ela ralharia com ele e ele se recusaria a se intimidar, ele riria e ela cruzaria os braços, sorrindo mesmo que estivesse falando sério e sem disposição para abrir mão de sua posição. Isto era eles. “Vamos descer para o café da manhã,” ela disse, em vez disso, com um sorriso irônico e sacudindo sua cabeça. Ron apertou a mão dela e continuou apertando. Ela não se importava.

“Você sabe o que eu adoraria agora?” ele disse de repente. “Eu adoraria ver as caras deles se eles não saírem e McGonagall tiver que ir buscá-los. Eu adoraria ver os olhares deles quando perceberem que ficaram pastando lá, presos por uma porta destrancada. Seria demais. Vamos fazer isso com os Sonserinos também, Hermione.”

“Ron!”

E eles foram tomar café, juntos.

* * *

** Final alternativo **

Eles tiveram que soltar as mãos para comer o café da manhã. Tudo bem, Hermione pensou; porque agora ela sabia que _poderia_ segurar a mão dele de novo, se ela _quisesse_. Logo depois do café, se ela escolhesse isso. Ela corou, fitando seu suco de abóbora.

“Algo errado, Hermione?” Ron perguntou, e ela relanceou o olhar para o lado, corando ainda mais enquanto sacudia a cabeça.

“Não, está tudo bem”, ela disse, e mordeu o lábio. Cuidadosamente, ela cutucou o joelho dele com o seu sob a mesa.

Foi a vez de Ron avermelhar. “Oh”, ele disse. Sob a mesa, o joelho dele cutucou o dela de volta e ficou ali, aconchegado no dela. “Então, uh... o seu trabalho para a Profª McGonagall... você ainda não tinha terminado ele? Essa foi a primeira vez.”

“Não exatamente”, ela zombou. “Eu estava fazendo comentários às minhas notas de rodapé.”

Ron deixou seu garfo cair e encarou-a. “Você estava fazendo notas de rodapé nas suas notas de rodapé?”, ele perguntou, incrédulo.

“Eu estava _explicando_ a escolha de uma referência”, ela o corrigiu, sorrindo. As pernas deles agora estavam encostadas dos joelhos às solas dos pés. “Saber como e por que eu escolhi uma referência em particular adiciona uma nova profundidade ao meu trabalho, e permite me expandir sobre certas teorias contidas no ensaio.”

“É nota extra, não é?” Ron riu, enganchando o tornozelo no dela.

“Não é!”, ela protestou, chutando o pé dele com sua perna livre. “É para uma melhor compreensão.”

Os olhos deles brilhavam enquanto ele balançava seu pé, levando o dela junto. “Tá. Eu acredito.”

“VOCÊ!” Dino liderava os outros Grifinórios salão principal adentro. “Ha. Ha. Ha. Brincadeira muito engraçada”, ele disse, quando os alcançaram. Muito ruim, Hermione pensou, ela preferiria ter a mesa só pra ela e Ron. Ela prendeu o pé dele entre os seus, só para o caso de ele estar pensando em se afastar agora que todo mundo os rodeava.

Ron piscou pra ela e agitou o pé, balançando-o novamente. “O quê? Que brincadeira?”

“Não trancar a porta, pra começar!” Lilá olhou-o furiosamente. “Nós tentamos _oito_ Feitiços Destrancadores diferentes, e nada aconteceu, até que Dennis Creevey caiu através da porta por acidente.”

Hermione mordeu o lábio para conter o riso. “Mas Ron nunca fez um feitiço. Certamente vocês notaram isso antes de eu lançar o Feitiço Silenciador.” Houve vários outros olhares furiosos, a maioria temperado com os mais variados graus de auto-depreciação, antes de Parvati falar.

“Bem, nós não vamos cair naquela peça com a pena,” ela disse, com um bufo. “Honestamente, é muito batida.”

“Foi boa, e tudo mais”, Neville se intrometeu, “eu quero dizer, nós todos acreditamos, no começo. Então nós consideramos que você nunca, jamais, deixaria o Ron te arrastar por aí, Hermione, e percebemos que você estava nessa com ele.”

“O quê?” Ron soou como se não pudesse acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Hermione entendeu o sentimento.

“E nós deixamos a tinta pra vocês dois limparem,” Harry disse.

Gina fez uma careta, rindo. “Aquilo foi realmente criativo da sua parte, Hermione, berrar daquele jeito. Você _nunca_ grita.”

“Mas não é brincadeira,” Hermione lhes disse, olhando ao redor da mesa. “Eu acidentalmente encontrei a pena que Ron estava usando para escrever todas aquelas cartas; eu captei o que estava acontecendo, e então Ron,” ela sentiu suas bochechas ficarem rosadas, mas manteve o olhar nos amigos, firme. “Ron explicou por que tinha me mandado aquelas cartas.”

Ninguém, isso era evidente, acreditou em uma palavra do que ela disse.

“Sério,” Ron a apoiou. “Eu disse o ano inteiro que era eu quem estava mandando as cartas.”

Simas concordou com a cabeça, de um jeito irônico. “Claro, claro que você estava. Porque você gosta da Hermione além de _toda_   razão.”

“Gosto!” Ron protestou.

“Gosta!” Hermione concordou.

Parvati girou os olhos. “Tenho certeza que sim. E estou certa de que você está desesperadamente apaixonada por ele.”

“Estou!”

“Eu espero que ela esteja!”

“Estivemos trocando carinhos a manhã inteira!” Mesmo que em algum momento no meio da descrença eles tivessem parado.

“Claaaaaro,” a última vez que a Grifinória estivera tão solidamente unida por uma ideia fora no Torneio Tribruxo. Hermione trocou um olhar desanimado com Ron. _Ninguém_ ia acreditar neles? Ron ergueu as mãos, impotente.

Às vezes era hora de privacidade e maneiras corretas, e às vezes não era. “Ron”, Hermione disse, suavemente, e estendeu a mão pra ele. Os olhos dele estavam confusos, mas ele pegou a mão dela com decisão. Hermione inclinou-se e beijou-o, usando a mão dele para equilíbrio e contato; era a mão que tinha segurado a dela depois da Copa Mundial de Quadribol, a mão que estivera no ombro dela quando ela acidentalmente colocara pelo de gato na Poção Polissuco. Havia algo de familiar nesse novo, estranho mundo de lábios macios sob os dela e respiração silenciosa em sua face.

“Hermione”, ele disse, suavemente, admiração na voz dele, enquanto ela se afastava. Os olhos dele eram uma coisa fascinante e brilhante e estranha e maravilhosa. Ela sorriu e assistiu um sorriso assentando-se na boca que ela conhecia por sentir, tanto quanto por ver. Houve discussões clamorosas arrebentando por toda a mesa da Grifinória, a maioria deles ainda descrente, ainda que alguns estivessem agora reconsiderando suas primeiras suposições. Por todo o Salão Principal, cabeças e conversas voltavam-se para eles. Hermione não se importava, e enquanto ela tivesse o polegar de Ron afagando as costas da sua mão, ela não notaria nada mais.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas da autora:  
> 1\. Anne Finch, “Para um marido”. Todos os poemas usados sem permissão... Mas não é como se Ron se importasse, e maioria dos poetas está morto, mesmo.  
> 2\. Então. Eis aqui. A primeira fic sobre poesia vigorosa e em prosa, em que ninguém é beijado nem diz “Eu te amo”.  
> 3\. Eu escrevi um fim alternativo para este filhote. É curto, e provavelmente enjoado. Será anexado à história como um capítulo a parte.


End file.
